Iorrea (Imp2)/Portugal
Introduction Portugal on the random map generated by map key Iorrea in has the most grain of any nation and fair numbers of most other items. Its best capital site could be near the source of a river, producing 6 grain, 3 fish, and 4 timber at the start and close to several wool sources and other forests. It is among the closest GPs to the New World. Report on "Normal" Game 1 *1502 choose the 4-timber up-river site for capital and start road to south-east; soon it's clear that we have several minerals in the high country to the east *1514-16 get some free immigration (not entirely welcome because our food is a little short) and capture Xela because it has lots of desert and a 7-fish-plus-sugarcane port site; good move, because it revealed diamonds almost immediately; nobody else had captured a NW province at that stage *1518 Diplomatic Expertise - which nobody else had; soon we get an Embassy with the Mayas because despite their current dislike of us they have some very valuable tiles in their capital province *1522 Superior Hull Design - and start saving for a Fluyte *1530 Saw Mill - which a few other GPs have; now the goal is level-2 iron because it's rather short and we're not buying as much as we want; currently selling lumber and wool to get income, because our 8 workers are fulltime producing lumber and cast iron and saving up for the Fluyte that will let us bring in lots more food so's we can grow; familiar story! *1534 finally find tin at home, as our Xela road is reaching out for the diamonds before engineer goes home to exploit more minerals *1542 England DW on Sweden as Sweden discovers gold in Ginosar. Our population is 9+8 with food to match, and we have 10 workers. Sweden takes Galon, next door to Ginosar, from England! *1544 Mine Engineering and Merchant Companies. Diamonds are now coming home. Three of our troops in Amecameca (which we captured a few years ago) attack Cholula, which has tin and iron. Order 5th Explorer. Research Iron Mining and Precious Stone Mining. *1546 take Cholula. Order Fluyte. Things must be going well! *1548 France also DW on Sweden - maybe it will do better than Eng. We find a third iron at home and silver in Thurston, which we attack. Order peasant. Capture Thurston. Spain gets Lenai Lenape. :now just highlights *1554 capture Malinalco *1562 capture Tenochitlan *1566 capture Miami - 3 fur *1572 10 grain *1574 11 grain; order fluyte, arquebusier, and 2 peasants *1578 find gold in Tlaxcala and capture it *1584 12 grain; order 2 lancers *1588 Eng and Fra make peace with Swe *1590 capture Cherokee *1594 12 workers (briefly, but we will have 12 again soon after building another Fluyte and another Arquebusier) *1596 capture Jacksonville and plan to get Brisbane with its gems and diamonds *1598 order fluyte *1600 take Brisbane *1602 order 2 peasants, take Pasco *1604 12 workers *1606 take Kenniwick *1608 Road Construction. 13 grain. *1610 order fluyte, take Detroit with $3,694 *1612 immigration; 14 grain; order peasant; take Quebec; Sugar Refining *1614 '''14 workers'; take Montreal *1616 Precious Metals Mining; 15 grain; take Toronto *1618 order 2 peasants *1620 take Mul *1622 16 workers; take Osnot *1624 Animal Husbandry; order 2 peasants *1626 order Fluyte; fail in an attack: 2 Arq (1k), 2 Lanc v 3 Club, 4 Spear, 2 Arch - much more defense than estimated *1628 16 grain; order Arqueb; Holland has colonized Ireland *1630 Apprentice Workers and Improved Sea Routes; STATUS - we are 2nd to Spain but militarily bottom; order 2 Pikemen; Spain seeks alliance: OK; take Carib *1632 order peasant and pikeman; 17 grain *1634 immigration; we succeed this time in taking Azcapot... *1636 18 grain; order 2 peasants, 2 pikemen - and in 1638 they arrive and bring a General *1640 Improved Iron Weapons; 19 grain; order 2 peasants *1642 order Halb and Arqueb *1644 transporting our own tin, so we can buy less; Military status is now up to 4th *1646 gold in Penthar, gems in Carib; take Wounded Knee *1648 20 grain; order 2 peasants; take Tampa *1650 Sugar Planting; order 2 Halberdiers; Overall rank #1 but military still #4 *1652 Convoying; 21 grain; order 2 peasants *1654 Copper and Tin Mining; diamonds in Kenniwick; order 2 Halb; take Penthar *1656 22 grain *1660 23 grain; order 3 peasants *1662 France colonizes Italy; 18 workers; order first Galleon *1664 24 grain; order 2 peasants *1666 order 2 peasants *1668 transporting 4th cattle; order 2 Halb; 20 workers *1670 Cigar Production; Status: overall 2nd to England, military 2nd to Spain *1672 Horse Artillery; 25 grain; order 3 peasants thumb|670px Category:Game reports Category:Map keys